


У истоков

by JigokuNoAgeha



Series: Mosaic Verse [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Action, F/M, Language, M/M, Mosaic Verse, OC, Partner Betrayal, dub-con, sex content
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JigokuNoAgeha/pseuds/JigokuNoAgeha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Команде Торвуда-3 предстоит столкнуться с мифическими существами, происками ЮНИТа и загадочными случаями комы в Кардиффском Бьют-Парке. Тем временем Сьюзи все глубже проникает в тайну Оживляющей перчатки, а Джек и Йанто вступают в интимные отношения. Но у последнего есть секрет, о котором никто из его новых коллег даже не подозревает.</p><p>Перевод фанфика "Roots" (автор - JolinarJackson), цикл Mosaic Verse || Russian translation of "Roots" (by JolinarJackson), "Mosaic Verse" series</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Roots](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/53279) by JolinarJackson. 



> Оригинальное название: ROOTS / WURZELN (http://jolinarjackson.livejournal.com/165269.html)  
> Автор: JolinarJackson  
> Разрешение на перевод: получено  
> Персонажи/Пейринги: Джек Харкнесс|Йанто Джонс, Йанто Джонс/Лиза Халлетт, Оуэн Харпер/Сьюзи Костелло, Тошико Сато, Арчи, Мавануи, Гвен Купер, OC  
> Рейтинг: NC-17  
> Жанр: Слэш, гет, ангст, драма, экшн, мистика  
> Предупреждение: Ненормативная лексика, dub-con (частично)  
> Отсылки или спойлеры: Everything Changes, Cyberwoman, Fragments, Children Of Earth (TW сериал); Another Life, SkyPoint (TW новеллы); Shroud (TW комикс); Doomsday (DW сериал)  
> Таймлайн: после серии DW Doomsday, до эпизода TW Everything Changes  
> Дисклеймер: Все права на Torchwood и персонажей принадлежат BBC, идея и сюжет - автору JolinarJackson. Я не получаю никакой материальной выгоды с этого перевода, только профессиональный кайф:)

**У ИСТОКОВ**

**( _Roots_ by JolinarJackson)**

**Часть I: Беглец**

**Пролог**

 

Когда-то Скай-Пойнт считался весьма престижным проектом, ведь его разрабатывали с одной целью - привлечь в Кардифф публику с большим кошельком. Строительство этого многоквартирного дома должно было положить начало успешной жилищной программе, нацеленной на тех людей, кто мог позволить себе жить на широкую ногу.

Однако, через несколько месяцев после запуска проекта, инвестор потерял к нему всякий интерес, и с тех пор архитектор и городской совет искали того, у кого хватит решимости довести строительство комплекса до конца. А пока наполовину завершенный скелет здания возвышался над городом, вызывая завистливые насмешки у тех, кто даже не смел мечтать когда-либо купить в нем квартиру, и тоскливые взгляды у тех, кто все еще надеялся однажды здесь обосноваться.

Здание было заброшено и никем не охранялось. Стройку лишь огородили высоким сетчатым забором и поставили несколько указателей, на которые Йанто Джонс, пробираясь через проделанную кем-то в сетке дыру, не обратил никакого внимания. Спеша поскорее оказаться внутри недостроенного комплекса, молодой человек направился прямиком в зияющую пасть парадного входа. Лямки рюкзака до боли врезались в плечи, от тяжести груза подкашивались колени, но он, стиснув зубы и освещая себе путь фонариком, торопливо шел в сторону лестницы, ведущей наверх.

На этажах уже возвели стены, и некоторые квартиры выглядели практически готовыми к сдаче. Луч фонарика высветил свисающие с потолка провода и канализационные трубы, ждущие дня, когда в здание подадут воду. Лифты же установить так и не успели, и шахта являла собой бездонный туннель, пронизывающий здание насквозь, от самой крыши и до цокольного этажа. Чем выше Йанто поднимался, тем более достроенный вид обретали квартиры, попадающиеся на его пути. Во многих были установлены огромные застекленные окна, и через них, там, где была сорвана пластиковая пленка, открывался завораживающий вид на город и залив. То тут, то там в проходах валялись металлические балки, забытые инструменты и огнетушители. Создавалось впечатление, будто строители только что ушли на перерыв и скоро снова вернутся к работе.

Здание казалось пугающим и сюрреалистичным, и единственным звуком, нарушавшим вязкую тишину, было шуршание кроссовок Йанто по полу да отдаленный шум ночного города двенадцатью этажами ниже.

Около часа молодой человек бродил в поисках подходящего места и, наконец, нашел то, что искал на четырнадцатом этаже. В этой квартире строители успели установить окна и двери. Наверное, для того, чтобы было что показывать возможным покупателям, которые не брезговали осмотром квартиры в первоначальной отделке.

Йанто быстро достал из рюкзака небольшой свинцовый ящик, поставил его в центре просторной гостиной и, установив таймер замка на открытие через восемь часов, стал нервно сдирать знак Торчвудского института с крышки. Как только команда Кардиффского отделения найдет изоляционный бокс... Точнее,  _его_ команда, поправил себя Йанто, ведь с тех пор как Торчвуд-Лондон был разрушен, Кардифф стал его новым местом работы. Хотя его нынешние коллеги и так могут с легкостью догадаться, откуда взялся этот ящик - его дизайн было трудно с чем-либо спутать. Для создания изоляционного бокса Торчвуд-1 специально использовал различные технологии, захваченные в свое время у пришельцев. Стены из свинца могли выдержать любую дозу радиации и блокировали все виды радиосигналов. Благодаря особому сплаву бокс не пропускал внутрь газообразные вещества, а его замок было невозможно сломать. Йанто обнаружил этот ящик в одном из множества секретных хранилищ Лондонского отделения, разбросанных по всей стране. Он смог добраться туда до того, как в убежище нагрянул ЮНИТ, заявляя свои права на все то, что когда-то принадлежало Торчвуду-1. Йанто выкрал ящик с одной целью - его содержимое послужит прекрасным отвлекающим маневром для команды Кардиффа и на несколько часов задержит их вне стен базы. И тогда он сможет остаться в Хабе один, не вызывая на себя никаких подозрений.

Йанто проверил все окна в комнате, чтобы убедиться, что они надежно застеклены, и закрыл все двери, ведущие в другие части помещения. Все же он не хотел, чтобы существа из бокса, вырвавшись на свободу, принялись терроризировать город. Паки по природе своей были маленькими злобными проказниками, не особо опасными, но способными доставить людям немало проблем.

Закончив все приготовления, Йанто покинул здание тем же путем, каким в него вошел, и растворился в ночи.


	2. Chapter 2

**У ИСТОКОВ**

**( _Roots_ by JolinarJackson)**

**Часть I: Беглец**

**Глава 1**

Даже лучи восходящего солнца не могли преобразить унылый вид старого склада на окраине Кардиффа. Здание выглядело полуразвалившимся, а дешевая краска и штукатурка давно облупились. Внутри царил сущий беспорядок — кругом валялись старые инструменты, станки и другие вещи, забытые когда-то людьми. Бывшая парковка сейчас была пустынна — природа медленно отвоевывала себе этот клочок суши. На ее фоне обыкновенный черный фургон выделялся как бельмо на глазу. Он стоял недалеко от небольшой офисной пристройки, где раньше, по всей видимости, проводил свои дни управляющий, наблюдая за рабочим процессом на складе. Фургон выглядел довольно старым и был покрыт толстым слоем пыли и грязи, собранной с городских улиц и проселочных дорог — машина беглеца. Внутри офиса все столы были расставлены вдоль одной из стен, чтобы освободить место для двух односпальных кроватей, тесно прижатых друг к другу. На подоконнике приютилась целая охапка мужских костюмов, а свет маленькой лампы постепенно мерк в лучах солнца, проникавших через разбитые грязные окна.

Поправив галстук, Йанто оценивающе осмотрел себя в крохотное зеркальце на стене и повернулся к Лизе. Девушка лежала на одной их узких коек, с нежной улыбкой наблюдая за тем, как он одевается. Когда они еще жили в Лондоне, это было частью их маленького утреннего ритуала. В то время они не подозревали, что скоро от Торчвуда-1 не останется и камня на камне, а тело Лизы будет искалечено в результате его разрушения. По утрам она всегда любила смотреть, как Йанто одевался, а затем в суматохе собиралась сама, пока молодой человек готовил завтрак на двоих. На секунду он позволил себе окунуться в воспоминания о том, как они раньше жили в своей старой квартире, вместе добирались на работу, обедали или беззлобно сплетничали о коллегах. Но образы прошлого рассыпались вдребезги, когда его взгляд упал на капельницу с обезболивающим препаратом, который теперь требовался Лизе постоянно. Девушка была плотно укутана в шерстяное одеяло, но Йанто буквально мог видеть металлические имплантаты на ее ногах и груди. Их образ был словно выжжен у него в мозгу. Из-за шлема, спаянного с ее черепом, она едва-едва могла повернуть голову. Для ЮНИТа девушка была машиной-убийцей, годной лишь на то, чтобы получить пулю в лоб. Для Йанто же она была целым миром, и поэтому он не мог позволить, чтобы ее кто-либо нашел.

Молодой человек грустно вздохнул. Они уже не те Йанто и Лиза, что работали на Торчвуд-Лондон и мечтали о свадьбе. Теперь они беглецы, вынужденные скрываться на задворках Кардиффа. И пока Лиза борется с последствиями незавершенного киберпреобразования, Йанто будет работать на Торчвуд-3 и искать способ снова вернуть ей человеческий облик.

Он улыбнулся, пытаясь скрыть свою печаль, и развел руки в стороны.

— Что скажешь? — спросил он.

— Шикарно, как и всегда, — девушка попыталась кивнуть в подтверждение своих слов, но ее лицо тут же скривилось от боли, и она стала задыхаться.

Йанто поспешил к ней, чтобы заменить капельницу.

— Скоро все закончится, — пообещал он. — Сегодня я проведу тебя в Торчвуд, и тогда смогу начать поиски того, как тебе помочь.

— Прости меня. Я совершенно бесполезна, — на ее глазах выступили слезы.

— Не говори так. Я люблю тебя, — Йанто взял ее за руку и нежно поцеловал в губы, бережно стирая капельки влаги с ее лица.

— А вдруг они найдут меня?

— Не волнуйся. Я сделаю так, чтобы этого не произошло, — ответил Йанто, пытаясь заглушить в своей душе сомнения, всколыхнувшиеся от ее слов. — Я уже подготовил все, чтобы выманить их сегодня из штаб-квартиры. У нас будет примерно четыре часа, чтобы пробраться в Торчвуд и установить киберпреобразователь.

Он кинул быстрый взгляд на фургон, в котором сейчас находился громоздкий аппарат. Йанто угнал эту машину с парковки Торчвуда-1 в Лондоне, чтобы перевезти в Кардифф Лизу и устройство, которое ее же и искалечило.

— Поспеши. Не думаю, что долго продержусь, — девушка нежно сжала его руку.

— Все будет, хорошо, Лиза. Я обещаю.

— Мне станет лучше, как только ты подключишь меня к киберпреобразователю.

— Хотел бы я, чтобы этого не требовалось.

— Как и я, — ответила Лиза. — Но это тело… некоторые… его части… — она с отвращением посмотрела на металлические имплантаты. — Им нужна поддержка аппарата. Как можно скорее.

Прошло лишь три дня с тех пор, как они покинули руины Торчвуда-1, и все это время Йанто провел, ухаживая за Лизой и пытаясь получить место в Кардиффском отделении. Еще никогда в своей жизни он не сталкивался с такими трудностями при устройстве на работу. До Торчвуда он, как и все обычные люди, ходил на собеседования, по итогам которых его либо брали на желаемое место, либо давали от ворот поворот. Да и в Торчвуд-Лондон Йанто никогда не стремился — однажды представители института сами постучали к нему в дверь и предложили работу. В отличие от них Джек Харкнесс, лидер Торчвуда-3, оказался тем еще крепким орешком. Он был твердо настроен не принимать в свою команду кого бы то ни было, особенно если этот кто-то, как Йанто, раньше работал в Главном отделе. В Торчвуде-1 каждый сотрудник знал, что Кардифф давным-давно оборвал с ними все связи, поэтому Йанто вполне ожидал некоторое сопротивление со стороны их лидера. Однако он все же наделся, что страшная битва, сравнявшая Торчвуд-Лондон с землей, вызовет в капитане хотя бы малую долю сочувствия к его участи.

Но все оказалось с точностью до наоборот. При первой встрече Харкнесс отнесся к Йанто так, словно тот был одним из киберменов или далеков, уничтоживших Торчвуд-1. Такое отношение лишь подтвердило опасения Йанто, что о Лизе капитану знать ни в коем случае не стоит. Он бы, вне всяких сомнений, убил ее на месте, ведь для него она была лишь киберчеловеком, пусть и наполовину завершенным. Поэтому чтобы провести девушку внутрь базы, установить преобразователь, необходимый для ее жизнеобеспечения, и найти того, кто сможет отсоединить металлические имплантаты от ее тела, Йанто придется действовать тайно. Ради безопасности Лизы он был готов играть роль образцового сотрудника перед своими новыми коллегами.

— Нам пора идти, — сказал он, взглянув на часы.

Пытаясь игнорировать ее стоны боли и свою усталость, Йанто помог Лизе подняться, забраться в фургон, а затем — и в установку киберпреобразования. Подключив капельницу с обезболивающим препаратом и убедившись, что она надежно устроена, он вернулся на склад забрать некоторые вещи, после чего сел за руль и направился в сторону Кардиффского залива, где находилась секретная база Торчвуда-3.

Он припарковался на стоянке, которой, по его наблюдениям в последние несколько дней, наряду с Торчвудом пользовались сотрудники компаний, расположенных в зданиях по соседству. Штатный внедорожник черного цвета стоял рядом с незаметной на первый взгляд дверью, ведущей, как он знал, в подземную часть базы. Не желая лишний раз светиться перед камерами видеонаблюдения, Йанто оставил фургон подальше от секретной двери.

Пообещав Лизе вернуться через пару часов, молодой человек спешно пересек Роальд Даль Пласс и остановился перед входом в туристического бюро, используемое Торчвудом-3 в качестве прикрытия, где и стал дожидаться прихода своего нового босса.

***

Как-то раз, будучи по делам в Главном отделе, Джек подслушал разговор двух местных сотрудников: «Капитан Харкнесс берет в свою команду только тех, у кого смазливое личико». К слову, тот его визит закончился грандиозным скандалом с Ивонн Хартман, главой Торчвуда-1, после чего Джек зарекся еще когда-либо иметь с ними дело.

Вне всяких сомнений, Джек всегда был рад небольшому бонусу в виде прекрасных глаз, красивой улыбки, длинных ног или упругой попки у своих сотрудников. Но несомненным было и то, что он никогда бы не принял в Торчвуд-3 человека, опираясь лишь на его внешние данные.

Его заместитель Сьюзи обладала лицом богини, но при всем при этом она еще была и превосходным бойцом, и незаурядным стратегом. Парочка красивых ножек и ослепительная улыбка бесспорно украшали Тошико. Однако ей не было равных, когда дело касалось техники — девушка с легкостью могла достать Джеку любой засекреченный правительственный файл. Оуэн же… Если опустить тот факт, что он был хирургом от бога, то не грех и упомянуть о его поистине прекрасных глазах. Вот только Джек никогда ему этого не скажет, ведь ему совсем не улыбается получить фингал под глазом или того хуже… пулю в лоб.

Таким образом, для Джека было вовне не в порядке вещей нанимать сотрудников ради их внешности. И то, что Йанто Джонс являлся обладателем завораживающих голубых глаз вкупе с совершенно очаровательной улыбкой — и это не говоря уже о его подтянутой попке и длинных стройных ногах — никоим образом не влияло на решение Джека принять парня на работу. Йанто отличался живым умом и решительностью, да и прошлой ночью он не растерялся, когда им пришлось ловить того птеродактиля. А еще его кофе был подобен божественному нектару, а ведь кто, как не охотники за пришельцами, больше всех нуждаются в живительной силе кофеина?

Выйдя на улицу из турбюро, Джек сразу увидел Йанто. Молодой человек стоял на деревянном пирсе и с отсутствующим видом смотрел на залив, а ветер перебирал короткие темные пряди его волос. Услышав щелчок двери, он тут же обернулся на звук.

— Йанто Джонс в костюме. Ну как тут устоишь, — Джек не удержался и игриво подмигнул. Только потому, что он не нанимал сотрудников за одно лишь «смазливое личико», вовсе не означало, что он когда-либо упустит возможность с ними пофлиртовать. — Прошу внутрь, — он тактично придержал для Йанто дверь. — Добро пожаловать в Торчвуд-3.


	3. Chapter 3

**У ИСТОКОВ**

**(Roots by JolinarJackson)**

**Часть I: Беглец**

**Глава 2**

Прежде чем провести Йанто в центральный зал Хаба, Джек устроил для него быструю экскурсию по бесконечному лабиринту коридоров с осмотром местных достопримечательностей — тюремных камер, морга, архива и генераторной. База Торчвуда-3 разительно отличалась от Лондонского отделения, и Йанто сбился со счета, пытаясь запомнить все различия обоих штаб-квартир. В Главном отделе штат насчитывал около 800 сотрудников, в то время как здесь работало всего несколько человек. Сам Хаб, пожалуй, являлся главной отличительной чертой Кардиффского отделения. Если современный небоскреб башни Торчвуда-1 гордо, но тайно, возвышался среди своих собратьев на Кэнэри-Уорф, то подземная база Торчвуда-3 выглядела так, будто бы была построена не менее века назад. Внутренняя отделка Хаба делала его похожим на пещеру, а его стены представляли собой собрание самых разнообразных архитектурных стилей — от конца XIX и до начала XXI века. Если Йанто не подводила, то когда-то помещение Торчвуда-3 было намного обширнее, но частые обвалы со временем разрушили большую его часть. В настоящее время рабочее подземное помещение Хаба располагалось прямо под площадью Роальд Даль Пласс и уходило вглубь на три этажа.

Водонапорная башня — одна из главных туристических достопримечательностей Кардиффа — брала свое начало именно здесь, в водохранилище на первом этаже базы. Внутри нее располагались манипулятор и детектор Рифта. С помощью этих устройств команда Торчвуда-3 всегда знала, когда из пространственно-временного разрыва над Кардиффом появится очередной кусок неизвестного хлама. Джек, конечно же, не преминул добавить, что фаллическая форма башни — полностью его заслуга.

Приступив к своим новым обязанностям, Йанто первым делом вычистил небольшое помещение кухни, которая сиротливо приютилась в дальнем углу Хаба, прямо под конференц-залом, и явно давно пребывала в глубоком запустении. Там же он обнаружил профессиональную кофе-машину, накрытую кем-то старой скатертью.

— Никто из нас не умеет ей пользоваться, — объяснил Джек, когда Йанто спросил его о своей находке. — Но в 90-х, кажется, тогдашний глава отделения знал, как с ней управляться.

Йанто с легкостью вернул кофе-машину к жизни, чем заработал благодарную улыбку Джека. После этого он решил проверить, хорошо ли устроен птеродактиль, которого они с капитаном поймали днем ранее. Йанто наткнулся на ящера совершенно случайно, когда возвращался с продуктами из супермаркета в окрестностях склада, где они прятались с Лизой в последнее время. Птеродактиль оказался в ловушке внутри заброшенного здания через пару домов от их убежища. Молодой человек разумно предположил, что он попал сюда из прошлого через разлом в Рифте. Лишь спустя некоторое временя Йанто осознал, что ему еще повезло, что доисторическая рептилия была единственным существом, которого он встретил в тот день. Заслышав пронзительные крики, он оправился разузнать, в чем, собственно, дело, не взяв с собой никакого оружия для защиты. А ведь с тем же успехом там мог оказаться какой-нибудь пришелец, проникший на Землю через Рифт, который без раздумий убил бы его на месте.

Довольно иронично, что после всего, что он сделал, чтобы впечатлить Джека, именно поимка птеродактиля помогла ему получить работу в Торчвуде-3. А может, все дело в том, что тогда он почти что поцеловал капитана? Йанто быстренько запихнул это воспоминание подальше и сфокусировал свое внимание на крылатой рептилии. При близком рассмотрении оказалось, что ящер, скорее всего, принадлежит к роду птеранодонов, а не птеродактилей.В детстве Йанто увлекался динозаврами и, благодаря своей фотографической памяти, он до сих пор помнил все, что знал о них. Зверь был прекрасен, и Джек постарался на славу, подготовив для него гнездо под самым потолком Хаба.

— Стоило бы дать ящерке имя, — сказал капитан, наблюдая за тем, как рептилия пожирает сырое мясо из своей кормушки. — Есть предложения?

Йанто был удивлен подобным вопросом, но виду не показал.

— Мавануи.

— Очень по-валлийски.

— Да, — ответил Йанто. Так называлась любимая валлийская баллада Лизы.

Пока Йанто готовил первую порцию кофе и раскладывал по тарелкам единственные съедобные на вид печенья, обнаруженные на кухне, в Хаб прибыли Сьюзи Костелло и Тошико Сато. Последняя понравилась Йанто с первого взгляда — милая и немного стеснительная. Пока они разговаривали, девушка все время нервно поправляла пряди своих темных волосы. Заглянув в ее глаза, Йанто сразу понял, что Тошико действительно рада знакомству с ним. Сьюзи же напротив явно привыкла к тому, чтобы слушали ее. Она вела себя вежливо, но несколько отстранённо, однако эта черта характера лишь оттеняла ее холодную красоту. Копна ее черных волос была забрана назад, чтобы локоны не падали на глаза в процессе работы. Йанто кожей чувствовал на себе цепкий взгляд зеленых глаз, пока девушка пыталась оценить возможный риск, исходящий от их нового сотрудника. Джек упоминал, что она является его заместителем, и теперь Йанто понимал, почему капитан выбрал именно Сьюзи на эту должность. После недолгого обмена любезностями девушки присоединились к Джеку в конференц-зале на втором этаже Хаба. В этот-то самый момент и появился последний сотрудник Торчвуда-3.

Оуэн Харпер нетвердым шагом вошел через главный вход — на его хмуром лице застыло мученическое выражение. Тонкие губы были плотно сжаты и побелели от натуги. Йанто с первого взгляда различил явные признаки сильнейшего похмелья. Мокрые пряди волос облепили лоб мужчины — по всей видимости, тот попал под дождь, что явно не улучшило его дурное настроение. Оуэн замер на полпути к своему рабочему месту и уставился на Йанто.

— Доброе утро, сэр, — сказал молодой человек с улыбкой, пытаясь проявить учтивость.

— Зашибись, какое доброе! — фыркнул Оуэн и швырнул свою сумку на пол рядом со столом. — Зачетный костюмчик, — с иронией заметил он, стаскивая с плеч свой кожаный пиджак.

— Это официальный дресс-код, — ответил Йанто, прищурив глаза. Как он уже успел заметить, здесь никто не считал нужным следовать внутренним инструкциям института. Тошико и Сьюзи были одеты в повседневную одежду, Джек же снова облачился в брюки на подтяжках и рубашку — точно такие же, что были на нем в тот вечер, когда они поймали ящера. Похоже, мужчина предпочитал именно данный стиль одежды, поскольку Йанто не припоминал, чтобы видел его в чем-либо другом в те немногочисленные разы их встреч. Еще была винтажная военная шинель, которую Джек снял сегодня утром, как только они вошли внутрь базы.

— Может, так было принято в твоем элитном Торчвуде-1, но здесь такое не прокатит.

— Нетрудно заметить почему, — насмешливо изогнув бровь, Йанто окинул взглядом помятый синий свитер и джинсы Оуэна. Заприметив кеды доктора — весьма поношенные на вид — парень неодобрительно поджал губы

— Что-то не устраивает, пижон? — глаза Оуэна угрожающе сузились.

Похоже, это было взаимная «нелюбовь» с первого взгляда. Решив, что хотя бы один из них должен вести себя как взрослый, Йанто проговорил:

— Ничего. Не желаете кофе?

— Думаешь, что ты лучше нас всех, да? Чертовы Лондонские зазнайки. Неудивительно, что ваш маленький клуб взлетел на воздух к чертям собачим…

— Оуэн! — донесся сверху предупреждающий окрик Джека. — Тащи сюда свою тощую задницу. Ты опоздал на работу. Снова! И не цепляйся к Йанто.

Повисла тишина.

— Кофе будет в самый раз, - в конце концов проворчал Оуэн и направился к винтовой лестнице, ведущей наверх к конференц-залу и находящейся рядом с ним оранжерее.

— Надеюсь, ты не запачкаешь свой дорогой костюмчик, когда будешь стоять на коленях в офисе Джека, - сквозь зубы прошипел мужчина, проходя мимо Йанто.

Оуэн заспешил вверх по лестнице, не заметив как от его слов щеки Йанто стали пунцовыми от смущения. Да, он флиртовал с Джеком, чтобы получить эту работу. Они даже почти поцеловались, хотя это вышло случайно в пылу охоты на ящера. Но Йанто все же надеялся, что отныне интерес капитана к нему поутихнет, если не поощрять его заигрываний. Без сомнения Джек был красив, а его голубые глаза невыразимо притягательны, но одна мысль о том, что между ними может что-то быть… Нет, она не вызывала у Йанто отвращения — он и раньше замечал, что ему нравятся некоторые мужчины. Но это было до того, как они с Лизой стали официально встречаться. Это было просто естественное любопытство, верно? А даже если и нет… Сейчас он вместе с Лизой и никогда бы не стал ей изменять.

Поставив чашку с кофе для Оуэна на поднос, Йанто взглянул на часы. Уже совсем скоро команде Кардиффа придется покинуть Хаб, чтобы разобраться с его маленьким сюрпризом, оставленным для них в Скай-Пойнте. Йанто успокаивал себя мыслью, что это было вынужденное решение. Когда Лиза снова не станет человеком, он незаметно и без сожаления покинет Торчвуд-3. В конце концов, эти люди были ему практически безразличны.

***

Тош подняла глаза на Йанто, когда тот появился в дверях конференц-зала. Молодой человек выглядел расслабленным и, видимо, чувствовал себя на новом месте как рыба в воде. Если он и нервничал, то виду не подавал. Сказать по правде, он вообще казался довольно безразличным к своему окружению, но все же что-то в нем явно располагало к себе. Тош надеялась, что, возможно, они бы даже могли стать друзьями. Несмотря на то, что девушка неплохо ладила с остальными членами команды, порой она начинала чувствовать себя невидимкой — ее замечали только тогда, когда требовалось ее мнение.

— …думаю, нам следует с этим разобраться, — прозвучал хриплый голос Джека. Тош вздрогнула и осознала, что так глубоко ушла в свои мысли, погрузившись с головой в анализ программы-переводчика на своем ноутбуке, что пропустила минут пять разговора. Она бросила быстрый взгляд в сторону Джека и с облегчением перевела дух — тот выжидающе смотрел на Сьюзи.

— Согласна, — ответила та. — В этой перчатке определенно есть что-то странное. Я бы хотела изучить ее.

— Тош? — теперь Джек повернулся к ней.

Между тем Йанто поставил кружку с кофе рядом с рукой капитана, которую тот взял, даже не взглянув на него. Сьюзи повторила действие лидера.

— Я не против, — ответила Тош. — Пусть этим занимается Сьюзи.

Несколько дней назад они выловили в заливе необычный предмет. На вид он напоминал средневековую рыцарскую перчатку, но при этом излучал странный энергетический сигнал. Проведя несколько тестов, команда обнаружила, что перчатка изготовлена из того же метала, что и нож, хранящийся в архиве базы. С тех пор Сьюзи, как одержимая, рвалась изучать оба предмета одновременно. Тош это мало беспокоило — у нее были свои проекты, которые требовали ее внимания.

— Спасибо, — на лице Сьюзи расплылась довольная улыбка.

— Отлично, — Джек хлопнул в ладони. — Похоже, сегодня день будет тихим. Так что закончите все свои отчеты и передайте их Йанто, чтобы он добавил их в архив.

Молодой человек кивнул, как бы подтверждая слова капитана. Весь его вид излучал достоинство, и даже пустой поднос в руках не мог испортить впечатления от общей картины.

— Ты поэтому его нанял? — Оуэн уставился на Джека. — Для регистрации документов? Нам здесь секретарь не нужен.

— Состояние архива говорит об обратном, — ответил Йанто.

Джек утвердительно кивнул и кинул на Оуэна предупреждающий взгляд.

— Я нанял его в качестве сотрудника общей поддержки.

— Да ты это только что придумал, — хмыкнул Оуэн. — Что это вообще означает?

— Я ничего не выдумывал. Сотрудник общей поддержки следит за всеми делами, требующими непосредственного внимания.

— Как наш босс? — спросил Оуэн.

Тош бросила быстрый взгляд на Йанто, но слова доктора, казалось, совсем не трогали молодого человека. Лишь легкий румянец окрасил его щеки, а глаза упрямо смотрели в пол. Тош стало жаль парня. Порой Оуэн бывал чересчур жестоким, и именно он больше всех противился тому, чтобы Йанто работал здесь. Вчера, когда Джек сказал им, что он все же решил нанять парня, доктор был вне себя от ярости. Временами Тош гадала, откуда в этом человеке столько желчи и цинизма. Он ведь мог быть очень милым и веселым парнем, когда этого хотел. Но большую часть времени он вел себя как полная задница, чем доводил Джека до белого каления.

Капитан лишь усмехнулся, но никак не прокомментировал вопрос Оуэна.

— Все ясно, — сказал наконец доктор.

— Если я каждый день смогу пить этот замечательный кофе, то мне плевать на причины, — со вдохом проговорила Сьюзи, откинувшись на спинку стула.

Йанто позволил себе едва заметный кивок в ее сторону, беззвучно принимая похвалу. Тош нечего было возразить — она уже и не помнила, когда пила столь вкусный кофе… Возможно и такое, что никогда в своей жизни. Тем временем Йанто поднял глаза на Оуэна.

— Моя задача заключается в регистрации документов, содержании архива в рабочем состоянии, экипировании внедорожника всем необходимым снаряжением, пополнении продовольственных запасов, кормлении всех находящихся на базе существ, включая Мавануи, уборке и поддержании порядка в Хабе. Помимо этого я также обязан администрировать туристическое бюро, отвечать на звонки капитана Харкнесса в случае его отсутствия, вести переговоры с полицией, зачищать все следы на местах происшествий и быть личным ассистентом капитана.

— Уж кто бы сомневался в последнем, — ввернул Оуэн.

— Хватит, — поднялся на ноги Джек. — Все за работу.

***

Комната было небольшой, но достаточно просторной, чтобы вместить установку киберпреобразования. На входе — плотная деревянная дверь с замком, через которую Йанто теперь мог попасть в любую минуту благодаря щедрому жесту Джека в виде брелока с ключами от всех помещений базы. Правда, внутреннее освещение, по мнению Йанто, было несколько тусклым, но подключенный киберпреобразователь сможет стать дополнительным источником света. Здесь было сыро и пахло плесенью, однако в целом, по сравнению с ночами, проведенными на заброшенном складе, комната идеально подходила для того чтобы спрятать Лизу. Она располагалась достаточно далеко от главного зала Хаба и в значительной близости от генераторной. Оттуда Йанто без труда сможет отвести нужное количество электричества для поддержания работы аппарата. Главное — не жадничать и забирать энергию небольшими порциями.

Йанто в последний раз обвел комнату взглядом, прикидывая, где расположить киберпреобразователь для Лизы и спальный мешок для себя (еще, возможно, стул и лампу), затем вышел наружу и запер за собой дверь. Замок на ней был старым и покрыт тонким слоем ржавчины, как впрочем, и все ключи. Йанто предположил, что Джек, должно быть, давным-давно уже позабыл, какой ключ для какой двери предназначался.

— Йанто?

Внезапно раздавшийся голос капитана заставил молодой человек вздрогнул от неожиданности. Он совершенно забыл, что сам же надел беспроводную гарнитуру, чтобы в случае чего с ним легко могли связаться.

— Сэр?

— Не мог бы ты подняться и приготовить ее одну порцию своего волшебного кофе?

— Конечно, капитан, — ответил Йанто и отключил комлинк. Он приложил ладонь к видавшей виды деревянной двери — единственной преграде, которая будет ограждать Лизу от обнаружения и неминуемой смерти. И если ее найдут, то вместе с ней приговорят и Йанто.

— Мы затеяли очень опасную игру, — пробормотал он. — Один неверный шаг — и нам конец.

Но Йанто понимал, что другого выхода у него просто не было.


	4. Chapter 4

**У ИСТОКОВ**

**(Roots by JolinarJackson)**

**Часть I: Беглец**

**Глава 3**

Обеденный перерыв в конференц-зале проходил относительно спокойно. Сьюзи и Оуэн настойчиво пытались выведать у Джека, переспал ли он уже с Йанто или нет. Капитан лишь улыбался на все их вопросы, но прямого ответа не давал. Тош была полностью погружена в работу на своем ноутбуке, а Йанто пытался понять, почему до сих пор не сработал таймер изоляционного бокса. Убирая со стола остатки обеда и вполуха слушая перебранку Оуэна, Сьюзи и Джека, он начинал потихоньку нервничать и подыскивал правдоподобный предлог, чтобы отлучиться из Хаба и проведать Лизу. Йанто раздумывал, какое объяснение звучало бы для этого достаточно убедительно, когда рядом с ним прозвучал голос Тош.

— Не обращай на них внимания.

Немного сбитый с толку, Йанто повернулся к девушке. Сказать по правде, он почти забыл, что она тоже была в комнате.

— Такие уж они есть, — продолжила Тош. Йанто замер, не зная, что на это ответить, но тут девушка ободряюще улыбнулась: — Я не думаю, что Джек нанял тебя только за красивые глаза.

— Неужели? — решил уточнить он.

— Ну, не только из-за них, — ее губы тронула легкая улыбка.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулся в ответ Йанто.

— Не за что. Я просто рада, что здесь появился кто-то, похожий на меня.

Тошико нервно передернула плечами и покраснела, видя, что Йанто совершенно не понимает, к чему она клонит.

— Не такой… думаю, «громкий» подходящее слово, — вздохнув, добавила она.

— Этого у них не отнять, верно? — спросил Йанто.

— Порой мне кажется, что я слишком тихая, и они меня попросту не замечают.

— Мне это знакомо.

— Не пойми меня превратно, — Тош поднялась на ноги, прижав к груди свой ноутбук. — Они отличные ребята. Сьюзи очень славная. У Оуэна, конечно, тяжелый характер, но когда узнаешь его получше, то поймешь, что все не так уж и страшно. Пройдет какое-то время, и они оставят тебя в покое. Или Джек заставит их это сделать, — она снова передернула плечами.

— Хорошо, — ответил ей Йанто. — Спасибо.

Тошико улыбнулась ему и вышла из комнаты, а Йанто медленно опустился на один из стульев и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов. «Я не должен сближаться с этими людьми», — напомнил он себе. — «Это только все осложнит».

***

Офис Джек был довольно большим, но лишь малая его часть использовалась по назначению. На рабочем столе царил настоящий беспорядок; среди завалов из документов и различных антикварных вещиц приютился, как ни странно, осколок коралла. Йанто не мог с уверенностью сказать, был ли он внеземного происхождения, но вероятности такой не исключал. Компьютер Джека стоял на маленьком столике в углу офиса, будто бы капитан не совсем понимал, что ему с ним делать. Свет был приглушен, что придавало комнате уютный вид. Джек сидел в своем кресле и… гладил кота. От такого зрелища Йанто замер как вкопанный и даже пару раз моргнул. Для верности.

— Знакомься, это Ивонн, — представил кошку Джек. Облезлый уродливый комок серой шерсти уставился на Йанто своими зелеными глазищами с выражением величайшего презрения. — Она маленькая злюка, так что лучше держаться от нее подальше, когда она не в духе.

Джек погладил кошку по голове, но та вдруг зашипела, царапнула его руку и выбежала из комнаты.

— Что я говорил, — вздохнул Джек, баюкая раненную руку и зализывая ранку, на что Йанто скорчил мину.

— Не знал, что в Торчвуде-3 есть кошка, — сказал он.

— Я нашел ее на улице полуживую несколько лет назад. С тех пор мы с ней балансируем на грани между любовью и ненавистью. Так что имя ей идеально подходит.

— Могу предположить, что вы назвали ее Ивонн из-за…

— Ага, — Джек расплылся в улыбке.

— Уверен, мисс Хартман по достоинству оценила бы ваше сентиментальное отношение к ее персоне, — ответил ему Йанто.

— Ивонн защищает базу от крыс.

— Вы с легкостью пустили сюда кошку, но меня пускать не желали?

— Не волнуйся. Ты мне нравишься намного больше, — усмехнувшись, заверил его Джек.

— Раз я вам так небезразличен, сэр, — со вздохом проговорил Йанто, — не разрешите ли мне отлучиться на час?

Джек поднялся на ноги и засунул руки в карманы брюк. Он неспешно обошел стол, изучая Йанто из-под опущенных ресниц.

— Просишь отгул в первый же день?

— Все верно, сэр, — Йанто сложил руки за спиной.

Джек замер совсем близко от него, но молодой человек и не думал отступать.

— А что я с этого получу? — улыбнулся Джек.

Йанто нервно сглотнул. Он сделал глубокий вдох, собираясь с мыслями, но внезапно ворвавшаяся в офис Тошико спасла его от необходимости отвечать.

— Джек, мы засекли необычный сигнал в Скай-Пойнте.

— Насколько необычный?

С минуту Тошико колебалась, а потом ответила:

— И разряда «Я понятия не имею, что это такое».

Джек усмехнулся: «Ладно, зови Сьюзи и Оуэна».

Йанто тут же снял с крючка винтажную шинель капитана и поспешил помочь последнему ее надеть.

— Ну надо же, Йанто Джон, — проворковал Джек, накидывая шинель на плечи. — Так ты у нас еще и идеальный дворецкий. — Повернувшись к Йанто лицом, он серьезным тоном проговорил. — Найди все схемы и чертежи по Скай-Пойнту и перешли их Тош на КПК. И оставайся на связи.

Он снова улыбнулся и, раскинув руки в стороны, спиной направился к двери.

— Хаб полностью в твоем распоряжении.

Сказав так, Джек развернулся и пулей вылетел из кабинета, выкрикивая на ходу приказы.

— Все верно, — со вздохом ответил Йанто ему вослед.

***

Скай-Пойнт располагался вдалеке от центра Кардиффа, в тихом районе рядом с заливом. Вокруг ни души, но это, подумала Сьюзи, только им на руку. У них всегда была с собой наготове порция реткона на случай, если ситуация выйдет из-под контроля, но Сьюзи никогда не была в восторге от таблеток памяти. КПК Тош пикнул в тот момент, когда внедорожник с визгом затормозил перед недостроенным скелетом Скай-Пойнта.

Сьюзи засунула пистолет за пояс джинсов и проговорила:

— А Йанто и в самом деле может быть полезен.

Выбравшись из машины, Оуэн со страдальческим видом воззрился на небоскреб здания. Сьюзи знала, что парень мучается сильнейшим похмельем, и в этом была часть ее вины. Вчера вечером они слегка перебрали с выпивкой. С утра ей тоже нездоровилось, но, как оказалось, кофе Йанто творит чудеса.

Оуэн повернулся к Сьюзи, когда та вылезла из машины.

— Тош могла бы найти всю нужную информацию, пока мы ехали сюда, — он зыркнул на Джека, который с восторженной улыбкой рассматривал Скай-Пойнт. — Разве не для этого наша машина напичкана всевозможной техникой?

— Хватит ныть, Оуэн, — резко одернул его Джек. — Йанто нанят, и точка. Смирись с этим.

— Будто бы у меня есть другой выбор, — пробурчал доктор.

— В здании не установлены лифты, так что придется подниматься по лестнице, — сказала Тош, подойдя к Джеку. — Сигналы жизненной активности поступают с четырнадцатого этажа.

— Повезло, так повезло, — ворчливо прокомментировал Оуэн.

— Внутри замечены признаки живых существ. Небольшого размера, — продолжила Тош, сверяясь со своим КПК. — Снаружи все чисто. Будем надеяться, что они не могут покинуть пределы здания.

— Мы обязаны в этом убедиться, — вставила Сьюзи, глядя на Джека.

— Так и сделаем, — подтвердил тот и открыл багажник, из которого достал тонкий серебристый кейс. — За дело.

***

— Где, черт возьми, тебя носило? — запричитала Лиза, как только Йанто показался в дверях фургона. В слабом свете, проникавшем внутрь через ветровое стекло, Лиза казалась чем-то не из этого мира. Будто бы она не принадлежала этой реальности, будто бы ей было не место здесь, в этом фургоне, в этом гараже… в жизни Йанто.

Молодой человек быстро отогнал от себя нехорошие мысли.

— Прости, — сказал он и поцеловал девушку в знак извинения. — Прости, любимая. Таймер замка сработал буквально несколько минут назад.

— Они ушли?

— Да, но я не знаю, насколько их это задержит. По меньшей мере, у нас есть часа четыре.

— Хорошо, — сказала она и сделала глубокий вдох. — Пора.

— Я подготовил комнату для тебя. Она недалеко от гаража, так что расстояние небольшое. Еще я нашел ручную тележку, на которой здесь, видимо, перевозят оборудование, — он скривился от своих дальнейших слов. — На ней я с легкостью смогу доставить тебя туда, и тебе не придется покидать установку киберпреобразования, но это будет нелегко.

— Все в порядке, Йанто, — она понимающе улыбнулась ему.

На мгновение он заколебался, прежде чем ответить:

— Я не хочу причинять тебе боль.

— Все хорошо.

Йанто прислонился своим лбом к ее и взял девушку за руку.

— Неправда, — молодой человек закрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох, неосознанно ища аромат Лизы. Но все, что он смог почувствовать — это резкий запах металла. Он шмыгнул носом, пытаясь замаскировать свое разочарование, и выпрямился.

— Сейчас я подгоню фургон поближе к двери. Там повсюду камеры, так что придется потом стереть эту запись.

Молодой человек стал выбираться из фургона, но тут Лиза окликнула его.

— Йанто, — он обернулся к ней, — Я люблю тебя. Не забывай.

Молодой человек выдавил из себя вымученную улыбку, стараясь успокоить ее.

— Я знаю. Я тоже тебя люблю.

***

Вестибюль здания представлял собой огромное заброшенное помещение. Джек мог с легкостью представить, как он будет выглядеть, если его когда-нибудь достроят. На стенах мраморные вставки и несколько картин, а рядом с лифтом и лестницей — портье, отваживающий нежеланных зевак. Джек поймал себя на мысли, что подумывает о том, что совсем не прочь купить здесь квартиру. Денег у него на это хватит, это уж точно.

Он работал на Торчвуд уже много-много лет, и зарплата всегда была приличной. В общем-то, это и послужило главной причиной того, что XIX веке он согласился примкнуть к Торчвуду-3 в качестве внештатного агента. Временами Джек гадал, закончится ли когда-нибудь его бессмертие. В последнее время он думал об этом все чаще, и с каждым разом желание осесть где-нибудь становилось все сильнее. Его вполне устраивало жить на базе, ведь кто-то же должен был постоянно следить за детектором Рифта по ночам. Но сама идея заиметь свой собственный дом казалась ему весьма привлекательной. Место, куда можно прийти, когда тебе плохо. Место, которое принадлежало бы только ему. За десятилетия жизни в Кардиффе Джек сменил уже не один дом или квартиру, живя в них с кем-то или сама по себе.

Скай-Пойнт отлично бы подошел для его нужд, так как располагался достаточно близко от Хаба. К тому же, если бы захотел, Джек мог бы купить квартиру на самом верхнем этаже. Он любил высоту. И возможно — только возможно — он даже снова нашел бы для себя спутника жизни и, пусть и ненадолго, снова бы смог притвориться, что у него есть нормальная жизнь. Но с другой стороны, он знал, что скоро покинет Землю. В один из будущих дней он отыщет Доктора и исчезнет вместе с ним на его космическом корабле. О, если бы кто-нибудь только знал, как же он соскучился по ТАРДИС! С Доктором жизнь снова будет полна приключений и безудержного веселья, потому что эти две вещи, по мнению Джека, были неотъемлемой частью Повелителя времени.

— Эй! — окрикнул капитана Оуэн, вырывая того из водоворота мыслей. — Мы так и будем прохлаждаться или все-таки примемся за дело?

Джек поставил кейс в центре вестибюля и сказал:

— Приступаем. Если вам нужно взять из машины какое-то снаряжение, лучше сделать это сейчас.

Члены команда Торчвуда-3, казалось, задумались на пару секунд, но затем отрицательно покачали головами.

— Отлично, — Джек открыл кейс. Внутри на пенопластовой обивке лежал темно-зеленый диск размером с грампластинку. Вся его поверхность была испещрена маленькими отверстиями. Рядом с диском находился прямоугольный пульт дистанционного управления с яркой желтой кнопкой посередине. Джек нажал на нее, и диск тут же начал пульсировать, а затем из него вырвался поток зеленого света и стал быстро расползаться по периметру вестибюля и на верхние этажи здания. Через пару секунд Скай-Пойнт был окружен зеленоватым мерцающим барьером, который, мигнув пару раз, стал невидимым.

— Вот и славно, — сказал Джек, — силовое поле активировано. Ничто и никто не сможет покинуть здание или проникнуть в него снаружи.

Он положил пульт управления в карман шинели и активировал комлинк.

— Йанто, мы внутри и готовы начать операцию.

С небольшой заминкой молодой человек ответил ему слегка запыхавшимся голосом:

— Рад, что у вас все в порядке, сэр.

— Ты такой взволнованный и разгорячённый. Чем ты там занят?

Оуэн раздраженно закатил глаза.

— Я… всего лишь вытирал пыль, сэр.

— Вытирал пыль?

— Это может быть весьма изматывающим занятием.

Джек усмехнулся и на минуту представил, как Йанто вытирает пыль в его офисе. Вот он пытается дотянуться до верхней полки стеллажа, ткань брюк выгодно обтягивает его… Капитан тряхнул головой. Сейчас не время мечтать, нужно сосредоточиться на работе.

— Ладно, веселись, — он отключил связь.

— Теперь мы можем начинать? — спросил Оуэн, снимая пистолет с предохранителя.

— Да, — ответил с улыбкой Джек. — Тош?

— Большая часть сигналов поступает с четырнадцатого этажа, но несколько из них переместились на десятый.

Джек кивнул.

— Оуэн, Сьюзи, вы займетесь теми, что сверху. Тош, ты со мной.

***

К тому времени, как Йанто наконец-то смог перевезти Лизу в подготовленную для нее комнату, ее лицо был мокрым от слез.

— Прости, — прошептал он, без сил склонившись над установкой киберпреобразования и положив голову Лизе на плечо. Ручная тележка оказалось слишком старой, и, похоже, ей не пользовались годами. Она развалилась на полпути, и Йанто пришлось тащить аппарат с Лизой всю оставшуюся дорогу своими силами. Путешествие оказалось не из легкий, и теперь девушка терзалась сильнейшими приступами боли.

— Прости меня, — Йанто чувствовал себя очень виноватым.

— Не стой как истукан! — вдруг сорвалась Лиза, ее голос был полон слез. — Подключи, наконец, установку!

Йанто уставился на нее, обескураженный тоном ее голоса. Лиза откинула голову назад и шмыгнула носом.

— Прости, просто… — она взглянула на него, — нужно торопиться. Я не продержусь долго.

— Конечно, — он кивнул и провел рукой по лицу, стирая пот.

— Я подскажу, что нужно делать.

— Откуда ты это знаешь? — насторожился Йанто.

С минуту Лиза молчала, и было видно, что ей неуютно говорить об этом.

— Я сама не до конца понимаю. Просто… Эта информация была загружен в мой мозг во время киберпреобразования, — в конце концов проговорила она с виноватой улыбкой.

Йанто этот ответ совсем не понравился, и девушка посмешила его успокоить:

— Не волнуйся. Сейчас нам это на руку. Мы можем использовать эти данные, чтобы помочь мне.

— Пожалуй, — Йанто кивнул, все еще сомневаясь. В следующее мгновение он улыбнулся: — Конечно же, ты права. Я также нашел кое-что в базе данных Торчвуда-3. Тошико, их компьютерный гений, после битвы писала отчет о работе кибепреобразователей для ЮНИТа, чтобы помочь им с анализом этих устройств.

— Хорошо, — ответила Лиза. — Воспользуемся им, если потребуется.

***

Пока распечатывался отчет Тошико, Йанто совершил набег на медицинское отделение. Он собрал капельницы для внутривенного вливания, шприцы и прочие препараты, включая антибиотики, бережно сохраняя в памяти их названия, чтобы потом заменить их новыми, когда в конце недели Оэуну потребуется пополнить запасы медикаментов. В следующий раз ему нужно будет сделать заказ на большую партию, чтобы обеспечить Лизу необходимыми лекарствами.

Йанто поспешил вернуться к принтеру, чтобы забрать готовые распечатки. Повернувшись ко входу в подвальные помещения, он неожиданно замер на месте, заметив пару зеленых глаз, уставившихся на него с немым обвинением. Ивонн свернулась клубочком под софой в зоне отдыха, расположенной между столами Тош и Оуэна, прямо в главном зале Хаба. Резкие черты мордочки придавали представительнице кошачьего рода всезнающее выражение. Йанто смотрел на нее, боясь мигнуть. С минуту Ивонн пристально рассматривала его, после чего села и принялась вылизывать свою лапку. В этот момент молодой человек почувствовал себя до ужаса глупо. Ивонн не могла знать, что он собирается сделать, а если бы и знала, но никому бы не могла об этом сказать. Йанто прерывисто вдохнул воздух. Его нервы были на пределе. Ему нужно собраться, иначе все закончится весьма плачевно.


End file.
